The present invention relates to a device for preventing the rotation of a bicycle pedal relative to its pin, comprising a locking element carried by the pedal and movable--as a result of the engagement of the cyclist's shoe on the pedal--from a position of engagement with the pin, towards which the locking element is biassed by resilient means, to a release position in which the pedal is free to rotate relative to the pin.
A device of the type indicated above is described and illustrated in the utility model application No. 22476-B/86 by the same Applicant. Devices of this type are used to make it easier for the cyclist to clamp his shoe to the pedal. In particular, when the pedal is not engaged by the shoe, these devices cause the pedal to remain oriented relative to its pin in the most convenient position for the insertion of the shoe. This arrangement is particularly useful in pedals for sports bicycles, which are generally unbalanced relative to the axes of their pins and therefore assume positions in which they are rotated from operative positions when they are not engaged by the cyclist's shoes. In the case of the device previously proposed by the Applicant, the element for locking the pedal on the pin is constituted by a lever or rocker arm which is pivotably mounted on the pedal of the pin.